A moment
by melniewn
Summary: I know this has been done, but I hope something like this just might happen. After being rescued, Daryl and Carol have a moment.


This will be AU as soon as the new season starts - but I hope there is a moment something like this. I own nothing, but I dearly love the characters and am delighted we get to play with them.

Daryl looked at all the faces, and hung his head. He didn't know whether to be ashamed because Beth wasn't with him, and he'd noticed Maggie looking for her; or to be overjoyed because Carol wasn't locked in the box with them. Then he wondered what kind of asshole it made him to be overjoyed about anything in this situation.

It was hot and smelled rancid in the compartment. Daryl was sitting against one of the wall picking at the hole in his jeans. They'd been fed 3 times – but from the sun that peaked in the cracks only about a day and a half had gone by – the food smelled wrong, but at least for the first meal he'd been starving. The other times he'd passed on eating. Each time the door opened, they were nearly blinded with light, but they found guns pointed at them as well. Everyone was feeling desperate and Rick wasn't doing anyone favors by pacing.

All of a sudden they heard gun fire, and yelling. He climbed to his feet and wondered what in the fucking hell was going on. It made Rick stop pacing and they all listened. Daryl heard what sounded like that little prick Garath. There was a bunch of screaming, lots more gunfire – and after what seemed like forever, silence.

After a couple of minutes, there was the sound of the doors. Then the door to their freight car opened. They all stood back, not sure who or what might be on the other side. He never, not in any wild fuckin' trip, thought they'd find Tyreese on the other side. There was kind of a stunned silence before Sasha threw herself out the door at him laughing in joy. He couldn't help but smile just a little.

He thought about goin' on up to the front to protect everyone, but he wasn't any fuckin' good for that – he'd fucked up first with Carol and then with Beth. The new guy, Abraham, was right up on Rick's ass – so Daryl figured he'd hang back and cover them from behind if need be. It didn't take but a minute before everyone was rushing to get out of the cage they'd been in.

He made his way out of the door desperately missing the reassuring weight of his crossbow. He jumped down and looked around. Everyone seemed happy, and out in the open, which made him nervous as hell. He leaned against the compartment they'd been kept in. The sound of his name made him look up, "Daryl, do me a favor man, and don't go anywhere. We're safe here for the moment. Pretty sure we got enough of the bastards." Daryl tilted his head at Tyreese's statement. The archer wondered who "we" was.

Rick started asking questions, how did he get there, what had happened, shit like that. Tyreese would only say, "be cool for a few minutes man. The brains of the outfit ain't back yet. Said she had to get something left behind. Breathe the fresh air for a minute. Ain't none of those cannibalistic fuckers gonna hurt no one anymore."

"Cannibals?" Glenn all but screeched.

Tyreese nodded walked away, "I'm gonna let these other folks out."

Rick grabbed his arm, "maybe we should wait; we don't know what kind of people they are." The glare Tyreese leveled at him made Abraham step closer and Daryl stand up. "They are people who were looking for a safe place, same as all of us. And I don't leave people behind." With that he jerked his arm out of Rick's hand, and started walking away. The comment made Daryl think better of the big man, and he turned to follow him.

Rick yelled out, "Daryl where are you going?"

He didn't turn his head, nor did he answer him. Daryl's days of answering to Rick fucking Grimes were long since over, fuck he didn't answer to his own blood why the fuck should he answer this dumbass; as much as he was happy to see everyone, the sheriff still had some serious things to answer for. Daryl reached Tyreese to find the man staring at the chained and locked door. Daryl looked around at the dead bodies from the fuckers who'd been a part of the place – he walked over to a guy he recognized from dropping food off and searched him. He grabbed the gun and the keys on the man's belt pulling the ring off the man and jogged back.

He handed Tyreese the keys and stepped back. "Think we oughta be sure these folk stay dead. I'ma hand out some of these guns while you do this." The large man looked back at Daryl for a moment nodding, "Thanks Man." There was more to the thanks than just for putting the bodies down for good; Daryl wasn't sure what it meant, but he was glad to have a reason not to stand around and fucking talk about it.

He'd only come across a few weapons, but he made sure to put down and search everyone. He had no idea how long it had taken him, but he knew he needed to stop when the sun started to set. He'd seen Glenn and Maggie coming towards him a few minutes earlier which meant there was some kind of perimeter set up, or so he hoped.

Glenn hurried a little when he saw Daryl. "We're gathering in a cleared building back by the tracks." Maggie caught up to him. She looked like she'd been crying. He didn't even want to know what that was, cause he knew she'd been cryin' bout Beth not long ago. When he didn't say anything or move to leave Glenn said, "You _really_ want to come with us." Glenn smiled and Daryl turned to walk back towards the tracks.

Behind him he could hear the couple. Maggie sniffed and said quietly, "I'm sorry Glenn. I didn't know." Glenn replied in a tone that told Daryl something serious had happened, "No, you assumed. I just can't believe you could possibly think that. That you'd believe Rick over me." At which point Glenn moved ahead of Daryl ending the conversation. Daryl moved up to walk beside the Asian man, not planning on striking up a conversation, but figured given the opportunity he might just learn more about what was happening.

However, Glenn just kept walking. They'd arrived at the building right by the tracks and the first thing he heard was Carl laughing, it was something he hadn't heard at all since they'd left the prison. When he turned his head, his jaw dropped a little. He walked swiftly over to the young man. "Asskicker made it? How? I thought…" Carl looked up at the older man with a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, made my Dad eat some god damned crow that's for sure. You, uh… you oughta turn around."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at the young man and looked over his shoulder only to spin instantly. There she was handing out food and blankets like she'd always done. His eyes followed her as she made her way around the room, when her arms were empty she looked up and saw him for the first time. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she stumbled a little. He saw a kid reach out to steady her, but she flinched away. He just knew he had to get closer, so he did.

He moved towards her slowly at first, and then she was in his arms all but knocking him down. He wrapped his arms around her too small waist and pulled her in close. He was sure he must have smelled rotten, but she, she smelled like heaven. Sweat and dried blood did nothing to hide the scent which was purely Carol. In his stupor he missed her saying something. He pulled back, but didn't let her out of his arms, not yet.

He saw tears running down her face as she said, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She reached up and put her small hand on his scruffy cheek, and he reached up to wipe her tears away. The entire room fell away for both of them, all they could see, hear, or smell was one another.

"I…I looked for ya, didn't want ya to think I didn't. Don't… don't cry bout me." Carol smiled.

"We've all had a time of it, I am just so glad… so glad you're safe." He nodded in response, "you too. All but killed fuckin Rick when he finally told me what he fuckin done, then the gov'nor came, and hell…"

Carol put her head on his shoulder, "I don't even know where to begin with what's happened, could take a lifetime and most of it I don't want to relive." She stood up quickly and with a flash of smile she said, "But there is someone else here who wants to see you, besides Judith that is." She kissed his cheek and pulled gently out of his embrace, but grabbed his hand. Quietly she asked, "is this ok?" swinging their hands gently. He gave her a brief nod and let her lead him into the other room where he saw Glenn sitting next to Maggie, and Beth.

Wait, Beth? Without letting go of Carol's hand he moved swiftly towards them. Carol squeezed his hand, kissed his cheek as whispered, "She needs a hug from her big brother,"and then pulled away. He looked at Carol for just a second then he had his arms full of the small blond woman.

"Oh God! Daryl! I am so happy to see you, they told me you were dead, that everyone was dead!" She was hugging around his neck and he held her close taking a deep breath as something loosened in his chest. She stepped back from him after a moment, "Funny thing happened, I wasn't there but a day or so and they threw a passed out Carol into the room at my feet. She saved me, hell she saved all of us."

Carol stepped up and ran her hand down Beth's hair, which was hanging loose. "Now stop. You just enjoy Maggie." Turning to Daryl, she said, "I need to make sure everyone's got blankets; the sky's clear and my bones can feel the chill in the air." The archer grabbed her wrist and said, "Nah uh, they's someone else can point these folks to the blankets." He looked at her, willing her to stay by his side a little longer and then she stepped closer to him, close enough he could put his hand on her lower back – he saw her look up at him with a questioning look. He hoped she realized he couldn't do more than this in front of all these people. He hoped she understood.

Carol nodded slightly and leaned into his touch with a tired smile, but when she looked at him it was the smile he knew and he couldn't help but smile back at her. There was a noise over by the door and Daryl saw the rest of his family walk in the room while a few strangers walked out. He saw Sasha, Bob, and Tyreese walk in the room and he couldn't help but stiffen up. Then Tyreese looked at Carol with a smile on his face, "I see you finally found him." Carol nodded and the large man replied, "Good." He strode right up to the two of them and kissed Carol on the forehead making Daryl go straight as a board. What the fuck? was all he could think. Tyreese looked him square in the eye and said, "Take care of her or you and I will have words."Daryl was even more confused but replied, "Of course" before he could even think what he meant to say. Carol stepped away from him and crossed her arms.

The black man shook his head at her and chuckled, "Ain't no need to get offended now Carol. He knew what I meant, and if he doesn't he will. It's a guy thing, besides you just saved everyone's collective asses, got nothing to prove or anyone to atone to for anything. So stop." Daryl suddenly got it. The other man had a thing for Carol and he gave her to Daryl. Damn so much was happening so quick that he felt like he wanted to get the hell away from everyone to think. He saw so many people here; he couldn't help but be on high alert. He felt Carol's hand on his arm, "There's a nice view from the roof of this building – you can see the sky and the forest – walk with me?" He nodded and followed her out of the crowded room.

The roof was indeed quiet, blissfully so. Daryl walked over to the wall and walked along it getting a good look at the layout, but he stopped as he looked over the vast forest and the tracks that ran along it. He felt, more than heard, Carol come up next to him. She was close, but simply not close enough. He looked over at her and couldn't tear his eyes away. The setting sun was giving her a glow that he wasn't sure he'd ever really seen. Sure, she was just as filthy as he was, but the glow was golden. She turned and smiled at him and it felt like there was more air in his lungs. He had her back, and he'd be damned if he ever lost her again.

He reached over to her and tugged her closer. When she was nearly in his arms, he checked her face, this had to be ok. She smiled tiredly and kissed him. It wasn't all about passion, but it was passionate. They had so much to say and didn't know how to say it, but then it didn't matter. Carol put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, she spoke into his chest, "I…Daryl…I.."

He deeply felt the irony of having to save her from speaking. So he tilted her chin up, kissed her, and leaned his forehead against hers. She got it; there was no need to explain. Carol knew there'd be a tomorrow and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Let me know what you think... please?


End file.
